


Nap Time

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: It seemed like the whole Navy Yard had heard the scream.





	Nap Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #578 "table"

It seemed like the whole Navy Yard had heard the scream.

Bishop and McGee shared a split-second look, then sprinted for the stairs, following the sound to the basement. McGee glanced in the direction of Abby’s lab and Bishop nodded – he would go that way, to protect Abby, and she would go ahead.

Both drew their guns and moved apart, Bishop hugging the wall until she came to autopsy, then stopped short.

Gibbs stood on one side, blinking at Palmer, who looked ghostly white.

Ducky entered from his office, frowning. “Jethro, have you been sleeping on our autopsy table again?”

THE END


End file.
